militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Army of Republika Srpska
|image=Emblem Republika Srpska Army.svg |image_size=115px |caption='Emblem of the Army of Republika Srpska' |dates=1992–2006 |size=80,000 soldiers (during the Bosnian War)Ramet 2010, p. 130 |garrison=Banja Luka, Republika Srpska |battles=Bosnian War, Croatian War of Independence |anniversaries=1992 founded, 2001 re-organisation |notable_commanders=Ratko Mladić (1992-1996) }} The Army of Republika Srpska ( ); Serbian, Bosnian, Croatian Vojska Republike Srpske (VRS)) also referred to as the Bosnian Serb Army, was the military of today's Republika Srpska which was then the "Serbian Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina", a self-proclaimed state within the internationally recognized territory of the sovereign Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Starting in 2003 the army began to integrate into the Armed Forces of Bosnia and Herzegovina. In 2005 a fully integrated unit of Serbs, Bosniaks, and Croats was deployed to augment the U.S.-led coalition forces in Iraq. On 6 June 2006, it was fully integrated into Armed Forces of Bosnia and Herzegovina controlled by the Ministry of Defence of Bosnia and Herzegovina. History The Army of the Republika Srpska (VRS) was founded on 12 May 1992 from the remnants of the Yugoslav People's Army (JNA) of the former Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia from which Bosnia and Herzegovina had seceded the same year. When the Bosnian War erupted, the JNA formally discharged 80,000 ethnically Serb troops who lived in Bosnia and were garrisoned there. These troops, who were allowed to keep their heavy weapons, formed the backbone of the newly formed Army of the Republika Srpska. Aside from being made up almost entirely of Serb Orthodox officers and recruits from Bosnia and Herzegovina, the VRS also utilized the services of approximately 4,000 foreign Orthodox Christian volunteers to participate in combat operations during the Bosnian War. 1,000-1,500 of these came from Russia, the Ukraine and Bulgaria,Innes 2006, p. 157 with 700 volunteers originating from Russia specifically.Thomas 2006, p. 13 100 Greeks also volunteered to fight on the side of the Bosnian Serbs, forming the Greek Volunteer Guard and allegedly participating in the Srebrenica massacre. The military leader of VRS was General Ratko Mladić, who is now indicted at the International Criminal Tribunal for the Former Yugoslavia (ICTY) for genocide, as are other high-ranking Serb officers. Mladić was finally arrested in Serbia on 26 May 2011. Special Units ** – Special unit ** – The Guard ** – White Wolves ** – Special unit Organization 1993 *1st Krajina Corps - Banja Luka *2nd Krajina Corps - Drvar *3rd Corps - Bijeljina *East Bosnia Corps - Han Pijesak *Herzegovina Corps - Bileća 1995 *1st Krajina Corps - Banja Luka *2nd Krajina Corps - Drvar MLRs of VRS]] main battle tank of VRS]] ]] ]] ]] ]] *East Bosnia Corps - Bijeljina *Sarajevo-Romanija Corps - Pale *Drina Corps - Han Pijesak *Herzegovina Corps - Bileća 2001 *1st Corps - Banja Luka *3rd Corps - Bijeljina *5th Corps - Sokolac *7th Corps - Bileća Equipment Tanks * M-84 * T-55 * BVP M-80 * OT M-60P * BTR-50 * BOV Towed Artillery * M-56 * D-30 * M-30 * M-46 * D-20 * M-84 * M-1 * ZiS-3 Self-Propelled Artillery * 2S1 Gvozdika MLRS * M-63 Plamen * M-77 Oganj * M-87 Orkan ATGW * AT-3 and AT-5 Anti-Tank Guns * T-12 Anti-Aircraft Guns * ZSU-57-2 * M53/59 Praga * BOV-3 * ZU-23-2 MANPADs and SAMs * SA-7 * SA-18 * SA-6 * SA-9 Infantry Weapons * Zastava M70 * Zastava M72 * Zastava M84 * Zastava M76 * Heckler & Koch MP5 * M79 Rocket Launcher * M80 Zolja Aircraft inventory of Republika Srpska Air Force Formerly known as Ratno Vazduhoplovstva i Protiv Vazdušna Odbrana Vojska Republike Srpske or RV i PVO RS. Beginning on 1 June 2004, the Republika Srpska Air Force was officially called, Prvi Puk Vazduhoplovstva i Protiv Vazdušna Odbrana Vojske Republike Srpske, also known as 1st Aviation Regiment and Air Defence Force of the Republic of Srpska's Army. See also *Bosnian War *Greek Volunteer Guard References Books * * * Category:Military of Republika Srpska Category:Military units and formations of the Bosnian War